Comfort
by Muffin's Lilac
Summary: After having her heart broken, Mari turns to Sohinki for help. Everything he's wanted is right in front of him, but things soon become a battle between his morality and his heart. He has to make a decision, but that's easier said than done. And midst his confusion, could Mari be keeping secrets from him? (Marhinki-Romance)(Sideplot: Iancorn friendship)(T for swearing)
1. Chapter 1- A Bet

"It takes a lot more than screaming to scare someone." Joven says, spinning around in his chair. Somehow, he, Lasercorn, and Sohinki got on the subject of when he scared Mari for YouTube.

"So what, you think we couldn't do it?" Sohinki asks.

"Hey leave me out of this." Lasercorn says. "I'm confident in my abilities to scare people." Joven nods.

"Oh, so you two just think I'm not manly enough to scare her." Sohinki crosses his arms, then grabs Joven's chair. "Stop spinning around, you idiot."

"It's not just them." Ian says as he walks in with Anthony. "You're not exactly, well, the most masculine guy."

"I'm manly!" Sohinki snaps, but his voice breaks and pitches up, causing the other guys to laugh. "Shut up!" They continue laughing. "I have just as much testostron as you guys!" Lasercorn chokes with laughter at his mispronunciation of testosterone. "_What_?!"

"It's testosterone, Sohinki." Ian says.

"What?" He asks. "You know what!? Bet time!" Everyone stops laughing because they know Lasercorn takes bets seriously.

"What's your bet, Maddie?" Anthony says, making Sohinki even more furious.

"Saturday night, we go for pizza and drinks, just us guys." He says. "If I can't make Mari pee her pants before then, then I have to buy all your drinks. If I can, though, then all of you have to pitch in, and buy me a pizza once a week for a month. All for myself."

"You mean from that place that makes the giant ones for fifteen dollars?" Lasercorn asks. Sohinki nods.

"That's forty five dollars!" Ian says. Anthony and Joven look at him. "That's right, I know how to multiply."

"Relax Ian." Anthony says. "It's the end of Wednesday, so he's only got a few days to come up with something good. Besides, he's too nice to scare anyone."

"He's...a 'gentleman'." Joven and Lasercorn burst out laughing at the reference to the Grand Theft Smosh last week.

"I'll show you sons of bitches!" Sohinki snaps. He storms out of the room to go plan.

Lasercorn finds Sohinki in a hall closet, writing in a notebook.

"What do you want, Mr. Confidence?" Sohinki says.

"I want to help you." He says. He hands Sohinki a goblin mask, a knife, and a small container of fake blood. "Use as you wish, my young apprentice."

"Thanks...?" Sohinki says. "Why?"

"Well, it's a long story, but there's a reason I jumpscared my viewers in my first video. It all started with Joven playing Super Smash Bros..." Lasercorn gazes off into the corner of the messy closet. Sohinki waits a minute for him to return. "But anyway, I know how it feels to not be scary. Have fun." He slaps Sohinki across the face before shutting the door and leaving. Sohinki rubs his face, then gets back to work.

* * *

"Good morning, everyone." Sohinki says as he walks in on Thursday.

"Um, what's with the tall metal cabinet?" Mari asks, as he is pushing one in on a hand truck.

"Decided to replace this with my metal one, because it has doors." Sohinki replies, patting the white shelf near her desk. Joven and Lasercorn look at each other, knowing this has to do with scaring.

"Well, okay." Mari says. Sohinki starts moving the stuff on the white shelves into a box so he can move the new cabinet in. He switches the shelves, and walks the white one out of the room on the hand truck. He adjusts the new cabinet so it's perfect, then walks out again. He returns with a box full of metal shelves.

"Time to put these babies in." He says. He opens the doors of the cabinet, picks up a shelf, then frowns. "Dang it, I think I ordered the wrong size shelf." He starts trying to shove it in, banging it on the sides of the cabinet, being loud to the point where Mari stops working, and Wes walks in.

"What the hell is going on!?" He says. "It sound like you're building a warehouse in here."

"Sohinki ordered the wrong size shelves for his new cabinet." Lasercorn says, although he knows it's just a ploy to set up for the prank.

"Oh, is this about..._the thing_?" Wes asks Joven.

"Yeah." Joven says.

"What thing?" Mari asks. Sohinki glares at Joven for telling Wes, as Joven and Lasercorn try to come up with an excuse.

"Uhm, Sohinki has a secret fear of white shelves." Wes blurts out. Mari looks at Sohinki.

"Um, yeah, when I was s-seven," He stutters. "When I was seven a giant one fell on me, and I was stuck there for three- six, hours. Six hours."

"Oh..." Mari doesn't exactly believe it, but doesn't investigate further.

"Well, I guess I'll order new shelves, but they won't be here until _Saturday night_." Sohinki says.

"Oh well, we have the box to hold the stuff." Mari says.

"Yep. We have the box."

* * *

Sohinki tries to keep from tapping his foot in boredom. He doesn't know how long he's been waiting for Mari inside the cabinet, and thinks maybe everyone went home already. His knife is already dipped in fake blood, and the goblin mask is on. He hears a sneeze and the door opening. He'd recognize Mari's sneeze in a crowd, it's just so cute.

_What the H, Matt!?_

He raises his knife and is just about to jump out when Mari gets a phone call. He relaxes, and postpones the jumping until the call is over. Unfortunately, the call doesn't sound good.

"Hey Peter, I just got back to the office from lunch." Mari says. Sohinki silently curses in his head. When she talks with her boyfriend, she talks for a long time. And he's already been waiting since the beginning of lunch. Knowing it's inevitable, he eavesdrops. "If we need to talk so seriously, do you think it should wait until we're home?...What do you mean you're not coming home? Did something bad-...Why will your friend come pick your stuff up?" Sohinki's chest hurts at the sound of denial in her voice. "Peter, if there's something I'm doing...Don't pull the 'it's not you, it's me' act!...Peter, you can't just up and-...We need to talk in person!...What other girl loves you more than I do?...Oh because it's not about love, it's about her body, isn't it...don't deny it!...Peter, I-...hello?...H-hello?" Sohinki's tight grip on the knife lessens at her soft crying, and he takes the goblin mask off. He knows he can't do it to her now. His heart pounds faster, and he suddenly wants to beat Peter bloody for making Mari cry. He won't stand to let her be hurt!

_What the f are you thinking!? _He thinks at himself. His head is right. Mari would never like him. _But I don't like her! Do I?_

He waits ten minutes for her to stop crying, then another two hours waiting for her to leave.

"Hey Mari, have you seen Sohinki?" He hears Ian ask.

"No." Mari says with a sniffle.

"Mari, have you been crying?" Ian says.

"Yeah, I just watched a real depressing video about puppy mills."

"Dang it, Mari. You know you- and I, not to mention -can't watch stuff like that." Ian sighs. "At least Sohinki didn't see it. He would have bawled like a baby." Sohinki resists jumping out and scaring the pee out of both of them, knowing that if he did, Mari would realize he heard. Thinking about the phone call again, he could swear his blood starts heating up in his veins. He tries to keep his breathing low so Mari doesn't hear, but it's hard when he wants to rip Peter's head off.

_Why am I getting so angry about this? _He tries to convince himself that any of the other guys would feel the same, that she's just his friend and he would never want anything more. But he starts to consider that he never let himself consider it since Mari was committed. She probably still is, but...Peter isn't. In fact, the more he thinks about it, the more he realizes how much he's always liked her.

"I know I shouldn't." Mari replies to Ian.

"Well c'mon, I know a couple guys who need a gal to do Grand Theft Smosh with." He says.

"What about Sohinki?" Mari asks.

"We'll wait for a few minutes, otherwise we should just record without him."

Once he's sure they're gone, Sohinki stumbles out of the cabinet, knife and goblin mask in hand. He hurries to his spot where he hides the items, and pauses. He tells himself he has to remain calm and pretend he knows nothing about the phone call, and it takes a couple minutes to calm his fury.

"About time you got here, where you been?" Lasercorn says. "We're already mid-recording." Sohinki slides into his chair and logs on.

"Sorry, I uh-" Sohinki fumbles for an excuse.

"DIE HELICOPTER!" Joven shouts, laughing. "I got it!"

Sohinki sighs. "Yeah..."

* * *

"Bye guys!" Anthony waves to Sohinki and Mari, the last two people in at the office.

"Bye Anthony." Mari says. Sohinki doesn't say anything before Anthony is gone. Mari grabs her bag. "Okay, well bye Soh-"

"Mari tell me what's wrong." Sohinki snaps. Even though he knows, he wants her to say it, to trust him. Mari sighs, and takes a step closer to him.

"Peter..." She takes a deep breath. "Peter left me. Just, all of a sudden, after lunch today. With no warning, and he just said he's leaving me for some floozy."

"I'm so sorry." Sohinki says, thankful he didn't have to reveal he was hiding. He offers his arms for comfort, but she takes him by surprise when she gently pushes his arms back down, puts her face right next to his, and kisses him. He doesn't kiss her back, although he doesn't break. She does.

"Oh my gosh, Sohinki, I'm sorry, I don't know why I-" He cuts her apology off, grabbing her by the shoulders and kissing her hard. He breaks after several seconds.

"Don't say sorry." He whispers.

"Sohinki, I just kissed you in the moment, I don't know if I...I..." She fumbles for her feelings, and Sohinki feels his heart drop into his stomach.

"Alright, then let's just pretend this didn't happen." He forces himself to laugh. "Doesn't really change anything." He grabs his bag and walks out. Mari sighs. If only he knew.

_This changes everything._


	2. Chapter 2- Moving Boxes and Game Bang

**Update: this story will have a side-plot for platonic Iancorn. Changes to the description have been made.**

* * *

Sohinki throws his bag on the couch in his small apartment. His fluffy cat meows for attention, but he ignores her, marches to the kitchen, and grabs a few beers. He brings them to his room, and chugs an entire bottle to start. About three beers in, he starts ranting to no one.

"I'm such an idiot!" He shouts. "How could I possibly think Mari likes me!?" He swallows another gulp of beer. "Oh, I don't know, maybe because she _KISSED_ me!? How could she do that! How could I let her do it!" He sighs, and sits on the end of the bed. "Man, I'm such a bad friend. I should have known she was hurting." He hears a knock at the door, swigs another time, then goes to answer it.

He finds Mari standing there nervously when he looks through the peephole.

"Mari, what do you-" She cuts him off and kisses him again. His entire body is frozen as she kisses him, as if she's kissing a statue. She takes a step back.

"Hey." She says.

"Mari, are you okay?" He asks.

"I am if you say you love me back." She says. His heart starts pounding and his palms start sweating, knowing this is the time: his next move will either make or break his chance.

"I love you back." He says. _A joke!? Really!?_ Mari smiles, wraps her arms around him, and falls into another, longer, kiss. After a minute, Sohinki pauses to shut the door, scoops her up, and walks her over to the couch. They continue kissing, and Mari is getting pretty intense, when Sohinki realizes this is exactly what he was hating himself for. Taking advantage of her weakness.

"Something wrong?" Mari asks. _If she's willing to, then it's fine!_ He can almost see the squeaky-voiced, red demon version of himself.

"Nope." He kisses her again, and after a few minutes, falls back, worried again.

"Hey, something is up." She says.

"Nothing is up." Sohinki says. Mari sighs.

"Well, I better get back to my place anyway, The slut's friend is probably on his way." It takes Sohinki a second to work out that the "slut" is Peter. Mari gets up and Sohinki walks her to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She says, then pauses. "Actually, why don't you come with me?"

"Oh, you might need some help moving Peter's stuff out?" He concludes.

"Um, yeah."

* * *

"Hello, Alvin." Mari says, walking up to her apartment with Sohinki behind her. The tall man, apparently Alvin, towers over Sohinki, his dark, scruffy beard making Sohinki doubt his testostron- er, testosterone, according to Ian -again.

"Hey." Alvin says. Sohinki's palms start sweating at the sight of Alvin's extraordinarily bright blue eyes that glare at him. "I came to get Peter's stuff."

"I figured." Mari scoffs. "Oh, and this is Matt. He's helping to move stuff." Alvin outstretches his large hand to shake Sohinki's, and Sohinki does, but his hand is significantly smaller.

"Nice hands, Maddie." Alvin laughs rudely. Sohinki frowns at the second use of his girl name recently. Mari unlocks the door, and they go in. Mari sighs, and Sohinki sees all the boxes. She must have packed them all while Sohinki was...drinking...yeah..

"Alright, let's get to it." Mari says, kissing Sohinki's cheek. She starts moving boxes, but Alvin seems shocked at Mari's actions.

"Man, Peter was right.." He mumbles, picking up a box of clothes.

"Right about what?" Mari asks.

"That you're a skank." Alvin replies bluntly. Her face remains solid, but Sohinki sees a flash of heartache in her eyes.

"Well, I've moved on." Mari says. She turns back to the boxes as Alvin walks out with some.

"Mari, you know what Peter thinks about you doesn't matter." Sohinki says as Mari turns around with a small container that holds Peter's toothbrush and fancy razor. Mari's facial expression suddenly changes to one Sohinki can't read at all, she grabs the back of his head, and pulls him into a kiss. When she pulls away, he laughs. "What was that?"

"Just letting you know I love you." She says. Sohinki hears an exasperated sigh behind him, and looks to see Alvin has walked in.

Once they've finished with the boxes, Alvin comes back in.

"Alright, so it's obvious lady-hands here won't be able to help," Alvin says. Sohinki scowls. "So I'll just come back tomorrow to get the bed with my bro."

"Hey hey hey, Peter and I bought that together. I'll pay him back his half, but if he wants to leave me all of a sudden," Mari says. "Then he can buy a new bed, because I'm keeping this one."

"Fine." Alvin mutters, then leaves. Sohinki walks over to Mari, and takes her hands.

"Hey, you alright?" He asks. Mari hugs him, and he feels spaced out and quiet tears drop onto his shoulder. He holds her tighter, not wanting to ever let go. Mari does, though, but doesn't take a huge step back.

"Okay, so what do we tell the others about us?" He says.

"I don't know." Mari sighs. "But they will find out."

"For now, let's keep it on the down low." He says. Mari raises her brows up and down, and Sohinki rolls his eyes. "Be mature, Mari."

"Alright." She says. "Anyway, how about we wait a couple weeks, then tell them?" Sohinki nods.

"For now, though, I guess I should be getting home." He says. He kisses her goodbye, then leaves.

* * *

Sohinki scowls through the entire course of Saturday night, and has to restrain himself from punching Ian when he gets over-the-top flying drunk after about five too many drinks.

"Le'ss sing a song." Ian mutters, using Anthony as support.

"You really can't drink, can you?" Lasercorn says.

"I' fine!"

"Just to be clear, I'm not paying for any extra drinks you guys are having." Sohinki says. "One drink per person."

"That's understandable." Joven says, wrapping his arm around Sohinki's shoulder. "We know you're still getting over the fact that I am, in fact, better at something than you."

"You're annoying when you drink, Joven." Sohinki says. He glances at Ian, who is now ordering another drink. "Well, not as annoying as some people."

"So anyway," Anthony says. "Why didn't you even try to scare Mari?"

"I...couldn't do it to her." Sohinki lies. He notices something flash in Anthony's eyes, like he knows he's holding back. Nonetheless, Anthony says nothing out loud, just gives a stare that says "_We need to talk_." Sohinki turns around to avoid this glare, and finds Ian talking to a stranger. He rolls his eyes and takes another sip of his drink.

"Ian, what the hell is wrong with you!" Lasercorn shouts angrily about a minute later, grabs Ian's shoulders, and sits him on a stool away from the person. Lasercorn attempts to talk to Ian about something Sohinki doesn't pay attention to, but Ian is hysterical.

"I shtill wanna song, Iancorn." He mistakenly murmurs, then laughs. "Ha, Iancorn." He begins giggling in an out-of-mind way.

"Alright, I'm gonna take this one home." Lasercorn says.

"No, I alridy shaid, I' fine." Ian hiccups, then collapses to the floor.

Scooping him up with a lot of effort and flopping Ian partially over his shoulder, Lasercorn declares; "Sure you are, dickhead."

"Alright, see ya." Anthony says. Lasercorn nods. He drags Ian out of there, and Sohinki sighs, wanting to go home himself.

* * *

"Um, we're filming Game Bang." Ian pokes his head around the corner on Monday to inform the guys. Jovenshire and Sohinki stand, but Lasercorn doesn't turn from his computer.

"Lasercorn, come on." Joven says.

"Yeah, just give me a second." He says. Ian leaves, and Lasercorn joins them.

"I still find it odd that we film Game Bang on Monday." Joven comments as they walk over to the Game Bang room.

"That's paranoid Wes for ya, always wanting to make sure he gets the editing done in advance." Sohinki says.

"Well, he's smart, it's good in case something happens last minute." Lasercorn says. "Someone gets in the hospital, doesn't want to film with someone else, I don't know."

"What was that second one?" Joven asks.

"Nothing, just an example." Lasercorn says sharply.

"Ah, hey bro," Joven says in a mocking surfer-dude voice. "What's with the fuckin' 'tude, man? I thought we were chill." Lasercorn scoffs and speeds up his pace to get away. When they get to the room a couple seconds after him, Sohinki and Joven find Lasercorn sitting with his arms crossed on the opposite end to Ian. Ian looks distressed. Anthony is adjusting a camera, but Mari is missing.

"Where's Mari?" Joven asks. Sohinki starts getting worried. Mari is never late.

"She said her car isn't working, but she's getting a cab here." Anthony replies. Just as he finishes, Mari walks in.

"Sorry, guys." She says.

"It's fine, Mari, we were just worried about you." Sohinki says. Joven whistles.

"Mar-hinki!" He sings.

"You know she has a boyfriend, idiot." Lasercorn says brusquely.

"Actually Peter left me, but I'm fine." Mari says quickly. Sohinki raises an eyebrow, wondering why she would reveal that when they aren't revealing their own relationship yet. "But that doesn't excuse your accusations."

"I'll never stop believing in the Marhinki! NEVER!" Joven announces.

"Don't stop, believing," Anthony sings way out-of-tune. "Hold on to Marhinki!" Joven laughs at Anthony's response, but Ian lets out a quiet "ugh". Anthony tones down his excitement, and says; "Let's...film..."

* * *

"Okay, since they lost so terribly," Anthony starts. Joven just finished his dance session for them playing High School Musical 3: DANCE, because Wes chose and "he likes to torture them," as Sohinki put it, and Mari and Ian came in last and second-to-last place, Mari barely getting over him with 1 point.

"It wasn't that bad!" Ian defends.

"Who cares!" Mari says. "Let's just get this over with." She stands from her seat next to Sohinki.

"Anyway," Anthony continues. "As said before, they will be doing a duet of a song chosen by the winner, which is moi. Get ready to do _What I've Been Looking For_, girls." He cackles, and Mari groans.

"Okay, from this point forward, we will refer to them as Sharpay and Ryan." Joven says. He looks at Ian. "Ready, Sharpay?"

"You know, I really don't want to do this." Ian says.

"Too bad, Mr. Left Feet." Sohinki jokes.

"No, I mean I'm really not fucking comfortable with this." Ian repeats.

"Come on, it's just a Game Bang." Anthony laughs, nervously glancing at the camera.

"You're just mad because you wanted the return of Iancorn." Joven kids, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Ian throws his arm off.

"Shut up, Joven_shit_!" He snaps. Anthony sighs, and walks over to the camera. Just before shutting it off, he says; "You better edit that out, Wes.", just in caseof the unlikely scenario that they actually use this episode.

"Why are you acting like this, Ian?" Sohinki asks.

"Oh, I'm acting weird." Ian says. "How about you two, googly eyed Mr. and Mrs. Sohinki!" Mari and Sohinki glance at each other. Maybe they were acting a little too friendly. "I'm fucking done with this." He walks out of the room.

Joven leans slightly to Lasercorn, and whispers; "I think this is why we record on Mondays."


	3. Chapter 3- Neat and Orderly

Anthony runs out the door, and finds Wes walking up.

"Where is Ian going?" He laughs. "He just got in his car and left."

"I don't know, he just stormed out." Anthony says as the others walk out behind him. The light expression on Wes' face drops to one of stone.

"What do you mean?" He says.

"That's exactly it, I don't- oh no." Anthony realizes he's hit an OCD point with Wes when his pupils contract steeply.

"B-but, Game Bang is always finished by Monday, Super Mari Fun Time and Why We're single are always done by Wednesday, Backseat Gaming is _always_ most _definitely _completed by Thursday..." He starts breathing heavily.

"Dude!" Sohinki shouts. "Calm down!"

"I can't calm down!" Wes shouts. "Everything is _supposed _to be neat and orderly in its place five days ahead of upload. _And you're telling me to calm down_!?"

"We record Grand Theft Smosh _six_ days in advance." Lasercorn points out.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"Wes!" Joven walks over and grabs him by the shoulders. "It's not that serious, we'll just film tomorrow."

"Raging Bonuses and personal channel filming and-or editing are done on Tuesday!" Wes snaps. "I've got to rearrange videos and THE ENTIRE WEEK'S SCHEDULE, thank you _so very much,_ Ian!" He marches down the hall, ranting about how Ian needs to get his act together and that this team needs his cooperation, or something like that.

"I better fix...him." Joven sighs, and chases after the paranoid man.

"I guess we could get ahead on videos, just to put him at ease." Anthony suggests. "Mari and Sohinki, you two could do Super Mari Fun Time?" Mari nods.

"What could _we _do?" Lasercorn says. "Anthony, we don't do anything together except Game Bang."

"Hm." Anthony grunts.

"But, shall we remedy this situation?" Lasercorn says.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Guest star on Backseat Gaming?"

"Let's go!" Anthony and Lasercorn run, almost skip, down the hall, leaving just Mari and Sohinki. Mari runs a hand through her hair.

"You know, I'm worried about Ian, but I think I should be more worried about Wesley over there." She chuckles. Sohinki sighs.

"Mari, I need to ask you something." He says. "If we're keeping our relationship 'on the down low', just at first, why did you mention that Peter broke up with you?" Mari's expression changes slightly.

"Well it's not like they'll figure us out _just because_ they think I'm single now." Mari says. "You doubt my abilities to keep secrets from those four. I love them to death, but they're not exactly the most investigative." She kisses his cheek. "Now c'mon, we've got filming to do." She starts walking down the hall, but Sohinki hangs back a second, putting his hand up to where she kissed.

Wondering how well she is at hiding things from him, too.

* * *

"So, we're not up-to-date," Wes starts rambling frantically from the moment he and Joven walk into where Lasercorn and Sohinki are checking emails. "But luckily I did manage to get a file that we thought was lost, and even luckier it was filmed after Joven's latest dramatic hair change."

"Hey, you should be nicer to the person who made you tea to calm you down and helped you with the file." Joven points out.

"Fine, thank you." Wes surprises- and repels -Joven when he kisses the side of his face. He snickers, glad that it worked when Joven takes a large step away.

"So anyway," Joven says. "If Ian is still being a pussypants for the rest of the week, we can trick our viewers into thinking he's not one." Sohinki questions the idea of tricking their audience, but only for a second because Anthony walks in.

"Hey, uh, Sohinki, can I talk to you?" Anthony says. Sohinki motions for him to continue, but he clarifies. "In my office?"

"S-sure." Sohinki flashes back to middle school horror of getting called to the principal's office, and gets nervous. _But this is Anthony! Come on, ya big puss._ In Anthony and Ian's office, which has two desks with chairs and a giant beanbag as places to sit, Anthony shuts the door, or rather slams it.

"Alright Sohinki, what is going on with you and Mari, because I know Ian wouldn't pull that googly-eyes accusation out of nowhere-"

"Exactly, good sir, and that is because he pulled it out of his butt." Sohinki interjects, trying to make humor out of a situation that could make Mari genuinely angry with him. Anthony decides to reject the humor.

"Besides, Ian's comment earlier wasn't the first thing I noticed." Anthony says. "One, Joven and I decided a long time ago that you had a crush on Mari."

"_What_!?"

"Two," Anthony continues. "You never even tried to scare the piss out of her, and I know it has nothing to do with the fact that she's a girl because you would happily jump scare Andrea out of her fucking pants. Three, Peter just happened to break up with her right when this all occurs? I doubt it. Now spill your guts."

"Well, Anthony." Sohinki stalls as he tries to come up with a response by using too many words. "I believe that the question you are inquiring of me can be answered simply, in that she is more than my acquaintance, and during the time in which-"

"GET TO YOUR FUCKING POINT OR I WILL FUCKING DROP-KICK YOU."

"I was hiding in the cabinet and I overheard her phone call with Peter!" Sohinki says. "She was crying and heartbroken so I didn't want to scare her, which, by the way, is why I was late to record Grand Theft Smosh. I've been worried sick about her because she's my best friend, so I've been a little too kind, okay?" Anthony points in his face.

"I know you're keeping things from me," He says. "But I won't push it any further. Just know that I know that you know something Mari knows that I don't."

"What?"

"Get out of here."

* * *

"Can you hand me the popcorn?" Mari asks, curled up in Sohinki's arm on her couch. Sohinki grabs the bowl and hands it to her. "Thanks."

"No problem." Sohinki replies. Mari asked Sohinki to help her adjust the bed in her room, and after they were done, they started watching a movie.

Once the movie ends, Sohinki lets out a giant yawn; "I'm exhausted. I guess I should get home."

"It's late, you wanna stay over?" Mari asks. Sohinki is interrupted by another yawn, and Mari shakes her head, laughing. "Never mind, you need sleep, and lots of it." She kisses him good night, and Sohinki leaves.

While driving, heart still pounding with happiness, his mind starts wandering back to what she said earlier. _You doubt my abilities to keep secrets from those four. _Those four...

"Pay attention to the road!" Someone yells. Sohinki almost runs into the car in front of him at a red light, lost in his thought. He snaps back into focus, heart rate spastic with shock.

"Alright, focus Matt." He says to himself, seeing the excessive traffic. _Focus.._


	4. Chapter 4- Fighting Brothers

Sohinki knocks on Mari's office door early on Tuesday, simply to say good morning. When she doesn't answer, he just walks in. The reason she didn't answer is clear, as she's across the room, turned away from the door with ear-buds in and she's looking at something. Sohinki curiously walks closer, and now notices she's sniffling, like she was crying before. His hands curl into fists. If somebody hurt her, he's going to at least attempt to pound their faces in. He cautiously walks up, and sees she's looking at a picture of herself and Peter. Although he gets angrier, he knows that for now, he doesn't have a reason to pound Peter's face in. He just taps her shoulder gently, but she whips around.

"Sohinki, I-" She stops when she realizes he's not angry with her.

"Do you want to talk, or do you want to be alone?" He asks. She grabs him by the shirt and kisses him hard, and he's taken by surprise. Nonetheless, he kisses her back. When she pulls away, she's smiling.

"I always feel better with you." She murmurs softly, hugging him. He hugs her back closer, and she speaks again; "I can't believe it took until Peter broke my heart to realize that you were the other half of it."

It takes Sohinki's common sense a second to return, because he almost breaks the hug at that comment. He tries to find something to say to cover up his internal panicking, but Mari breaks the hug.

"You're perfect." She says. "Now c'mon, I just saw Wes walk in with Anthony. They probably want to talk to everyone."

"A-Anthony?" Sohinki nervously says. His last talk with Anthony wasn't so smooth.

"Yeah." Mari says. "What? You think he's gonna bite?" Sohinki shakes his head. _Although he may drop-kick me. _The two walk over to Wes and Anthony, to find Wes is still mad at Ian.

"I told you, he texted me and said he's coming in." Anthony assures him. Lasercorn walks over.

"Yeah, but he's not gonna be in a friendly mood." He says.

"Why do you think that?" Mari asks.

"I just know." Lasercorn says, then looks closer at her. "Hey Mari, have you been crying?"

"No, why?" She lies, and does it well. Sohinki moves a little closer to her.

"Your eyes are red." Lasercorn says. "Mari, if something is wrong," He cuts off as Ian walks in, gaze pointed to the ground.

"Wes," Anthony starts, but the editor walks over to Ian and grabs him by the shirt.

"Ian, where have you been!" He shouts.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Ian asks.

"You stormed out of the office during the filming of a Game Bang!" Wes snaps.

"Why the fuck do you care?" Ian asks. "It's part of Cliff's job to edit Game Bangs, not yours."

"Alright, calm down," Lasercorn walks over, grabs Wes's hands, and pulls him off Ian. Wes grunts and walks away to work.

"Thanks." Ian murmurs.

"Um, Ian, can I talk to you in private?" Lasercorn asks.

Ian sighs. "No."

* * *

"_No?_" Joven says. "What do you mean he said 'no'!?"

"Relax, Jovie, it's fine." Mari says. Sohinki tenses at her statement, and thinks about her earlier one. _ until Peter broke my heart... _

"It is the opposite of fine!" Joven yells. Lasercorn scoffs from his place on the office couch. The three guys and Mari are retelling what happened that morning. "Lasercorn, Ian loves you like a brother! Brothers don't fight!"

"All brothers do is fight." Sohinki points out. "You know that when you spend an entire night in the summer between fifth and sixth grade with your older brother sleeping on top of you." Lasercorn laughs at that. "On taco night."

"You shouldn't be laughing Lasercorn, you should be crying because Ian is mad at you!" Joven snaps. Lasercorn stands up furiously.

"Trust me, he and I are cool." Lasercorn says through gritted teeth. Sohinki notices his eyes are faintly turning red, like any moment he'll cry. Before he can say anything, Lasercorn walks out.

"We are not done young man!" Joven yells, going after him. Mari grabs Sohinki's wrist and the two fall on the couch.

"What will we do with those two.." She shakes her head, laughing. Sohinki forces a light laugh, still distraught at her earlier comment and the fact that she never would have loved him, had Peter not cheated.

"I don't know what I'll do..." He murmurs.

"Huh?" Mari asks.

"Uh," Sohinki fumbles. "With those two, Joshua and Lasercorn." He nods uncomfortably. _Dang it I gotta stop thinking out loud._

"Oh." Mari nods delicately. _Everything about her is perfect._ Sohinki sighs to himself, smiling. "Why so smiley?"

Sohinki glances around to make sure no one is watching before saying; "You're just so beautiful." Mari smiles back at him.

_Yep. Everything._

* * *

"What movie do you want to watch?" Sohinki asks, grabbing the remote as Mari walks in with popcorn.

"Star Wars." She says, sitting next to him and curling under his arm. "Any of them." Sohinki plays the movie, and tosses a piece of popped corn into his mouth.

"It tastes...weird." He says, surprised at the flavor.

"It's kettle corn, you like it?" She asks.

"It's sweet, like you." He says. She rolls her eyes.

"That was corny." She says. He opens his mouth, and she laughs; "Don't you dare."

* * *

"Wake up, sleepy." Sohinki hits an unconscious Mari in the face with a pillow, and she groans. "It's midnight, the movie's over." She realizes she fell asleep with her head in his lap, and sits up.

"Listen, Matt." She says. "I think we should tell everyone at the office, about, well, us. It's been a few days, I don't see anything going wrong. What do you think?" Sohinki takes a deep breath. If they say anything, then what he's done, how he's used her, would be known to their closest friends.

_Your last chance to make things right, Matt. _

"Okay."


	5. Chapter 5- Secret's Out

Sohinki nervously paces by his desk, waiting for everyone to get to work. Wondering how they'll take the news. Mari pats his shoulder.

"So what news do you have?" Joven asks as he walks in.

"Hold on." Mari says. "We'll wait until everyone's here."

"Is it bad?" Joven's face goes grave. Mari laughs and looks at the ground.

"Not at all."

* * *

"Okay, so what do Thing 1 and Thing 2 want?" Anthony asks as the final one to walk over. Ian is leaning with his arms crossed against the wall. Sohinki opens his mouth to say it, but turns to Mari.

"So you want to tell them?" He says. Mari scoffs at his nervousness, but finds it hard to make words happen. So she just turns Sohinki's face to her own and kisses him. Sohinki can hear Joven drop the bouncy ball that was keeping him entertained as they waited for everyone to show up. It bounces several times in the seconds Mari is kissing Sohinki.

"Matt and I are a couple." She says. "We have been for a couple days." Anthony is grinning, Joven is utterly shocked, and Lasercorn's eyes are slightly widened. Ian doesn't say a thing.

"Well, o-okay! Congrats, I guess!" Anthony says. "What are you planning on telling the audience?" Mari and Sohinki exchange a look. They hadn't thought about that.

"They can figure that out later!" Joven says, giddy over the news. "I knew we were right! You two love each other!" Sohinki smiles at Mari.

"Yeah. Yeah we do."

* * *

Sohinki finds the Wednesday is quiet, but a happy mood is in the air. After filming Why We're Single, which was, as mature as it is, about farts, Sohinki takes Joven into an empty Game Bang room where the famous Iancorn dance was filmed.

"What's up?" Joven asks, although he's sure it's about Mari. Sohinki sighs.

"Am I taking advantage of her?" He says. "Of Mari?"

"What? Of course not." Joven says. "W-why?" Sohinki groans and falls onto a red chair.

"Because she was heartbroken after Peter cheated on her, and-" Sohinki is interrupted.

"Wait, hold up- he cheated on her?" Joven says. Sohinki slaps himself in the mind, forgetting momentarily that Joven didn't know that part. "Sohinki, how exactly did you find this out?" Sohinki freezes. Tell the truth? Or continue with this long string of lies?

"I saw something was wrong and she told me." He says. _You filthy liar. _

"Oh." Joven sits next to him. "Well, do you think you're taking advantage of her feelings? Or are you worried about it because an external factor made you think this way?"

"I don't know, Joven, you're the one that's 'in touch with feelings'! I'm the bastard!" He says.

"Well, using her or not, you aren't a bastard." Joven says. Sohinki sighs, slumping in his chair. "But I can't figure out your intentions for you. You need to do that on your own, as hard as it may be." Sohinki looks up at the concerned and caring guy sitting next to him.

"Why are you so smart, Joven?" He asks. Joven pats his shoulder.

"I was just born this way." He says. Sohinki's long face doesn't get any lighter. "Well, I've got some files to sort through. You just do your best to know what's right." He ruffles Sohinki's hair, and walks out. Sohinki huffs.

"Why couldn't I have been born that way.."

* * *

"So Mari and Sohinki, huh?" Lasercorn says to Ian. Ian rolls his eyes, grabbing his bag. "Never, never would have seen that coming?" Lasercorn laughs. Ian starts walking out, so Lasercorn puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him. He glances around the empty office as Lasercorn speaks. "I'm not mad at you, you know."

"I want to get home, everyone already has." Ian says gruffly, not looking him in the eyes. Lasercorn glances him up and down.

"I don't want things to be weird between us, Ian." He says.

"Drop it, David." Ian snaps. He moves out of Lasercorn's block and heads for the door, but Lasercorn calls after him.

"Are you ever going to talk about it?" He says.

"No."

"Have you," Lasercorn almost winces. "Have you at least told Melanie?" Not any response. "Will you?" Ian lets out the same frustrated sigh again, then answers.

"No."


	6. Chapter 6- A Night Out

The week goes past until Friday evening, when everyone is packing up to leave. Wes walks over to where Mari and Sohinki are discussing plans for dinner.

"So how are the lovely love birds?" He asks in his GGG voice. Sohinki takes Mari's hand.

"Just, wonderful." He says lovingly, and Mari kisses him.

"Boop." Jovenshire references the past Why We're Single with Dana. Sohinki scoffs. "It's only how you're acting, but it's for real now."

"Well I think it's sweet." Wes says, back to using his real voice. Mari opens her mouth to thank him, but Anthony calls from the exit.

"Bye guys!" He opens the door for Lasercorn, who is walking nearby. Lasercorn nods thanks and exits as Ian walks towards it. Anthony doesn't go through and waits for Ian, but the latter shakes his head.

"Y-you go first." He says. Anthony raises an eyebrow.

"Uh, o-kay..." He says, then walks out. Ian perks slightly up.

"Bye!" He waves, then leaves. The others turn back around to each other.

"What's with him?" Joven says. "He's been acting weird since Sohinki bought us all drinks. Like he doesn't want to even talk to us."

"Hey, you know what they say." Sohinki says. "Alcohol destroys your brain cells."

"You're funny." Mari laughs softly, brushing some hair out of her eyes and leaning into Sohinki, who wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"Aw!" Wes can't help but release a sound of joy. "You two are much cuter than Matt and Dana were."

"And I'm much happier than with- never mind." Mari says, deciding against comparing Sohinki and Peter. Joven tenses and Sohinki feels guilt pounding at him again, but just continues smiling.

"Well, I better find Cliff and we can get out of here." Wes says, as oblivious to the tension as Mari. Sohinki cocks his head slightly in question. "Carpooling." Wes turns and leaves to find his fellow editor.

"Yeah, I better get out of here too." Joven says. "See ya'll on Monday."

"Okay, bye Jovie." Mari says.

"Bye bye!" Joven leaves, and Sohinki turns to Mari.

"So, we should probably get home and get ready for dinner." She says. He nods, and kisses her. They only pull away sharply upon hearing the door open. They look to see Wes and Cliff attempting to leave without interrupting them. Wes waves nervously.

"Bye." He says, then disappears around the door. Cliff laughs and follows him.

"They could be the cutest things in the world." Mari laughs.

"Not as cute as you." Sohinki says, kissing her nose playfully.

"Boop." Mari whispers. Sohinki breaks apart from her in laughter, holding his sides. Mari's smile fades. "Well, let's go."

* * *

"What do you think?" Sohinki says, holding up a shirt. His cat sneezes, and Sohinki's face drops slightly. "What, is the gray too daring?" His cat sneezes again. "Well sorry, it's just the first fancy date I'm going on with Mari, and I need your help." She _mrahs_ and walks away, and Sohinki is ninety percent sure she was saying what a loser he is. He groans in frustration and compares the white and gray shirts next to each other. "I guess I'll go white."

Once he's dressed, he looks at himself in a mirror. _Dang, Matt._ He thinks to himself. _You're fine._ He forces himself to hold on to the five second burst of confidence for the whole night, or at least until he picks Mari up.

* * *

"You look gorgeous." Sohinki says when Mari opens her front door. She smiles and he takes her hand, walking her down to his car. He opens the door for her.

"Thank you." She says as she gets in. As he starts driving, she comments; "Just a reminder, we're going dutch. I don't want you getting broke just for me."

"Come on," He nudges her elbow with his. "It can't be that expensive, and besides. I'm fine breaking for you." Mari chuckles.

"We get the same paycheck." Mari says. "Trust me, this place is expensive."

"Well I've never been." Sohinki replies. "You'll have to teach me how to behave around civilized humans."

* * *

"Man, this restaurant is beautiful." Mari comments after the waitress sets down their food. She looks at the 16th-century-Italy style décor, admiring it. "You know, I actually think Peter and I went here once." Sohinki quickly glances up from where he was staring at his food as he ate. Mari notices. "Oh. Sorry."

"It's fine." He says, glancing back down to eat.

"Why do you always look down at your food when you eat?" Mari asks. Sohinki shrugs as he takes a bite of pasta. When he looks up as he chews, he finds Mari is still watching him. She shakes her head and chuckles.

"What?" Sohinki laughs.

"Nothing." Mari smiles as she eats. Sohinki plays lyrics in his head. _What's going on in that beautiful mind..._ He takes another bite, thinking about how wonderful his life is right now. _All because Peter ch-_

"It's kind of funny." Mari interrupts his thoughts and he catches himself staring a his plate again like a shamed kid.

"What?" He asks.

"How we've worked together, and now we're just...here. Dating." She says.

"Oh, yeah." He doesn't even try to keep eye contact, immediately ducking his head when she's finished speaking.

"Matt? Is everything alright?" She asks.

"Yeah, just," He laughs. "A little nervous; not used to such high-class situations." _I just lied through my teeth! To Mari, of all people! _

"Relax!" She says. "Don't be nervous."

* * *

After dinner, they go back to Mari's apartment, and find themselves leaning on the rail of her balcony, over the apartment complex pool.

"What a nice night." Mari comments, and gazes at the sky.

"I just wish we could see the stars." Sohinki responds. Mari lets out a soft "yeah." Sohinki wraps his arm around her shoulder, sighing as he wonders how long this will last.

* * *

A thump on her bed makes Melanie Moat jump up, hitting her skull on the headboard in the process. She gasps, and peers through the darkness to see Ian sitting on the end. He falls- on his face -to the bed. Melanie shakes him, worried.

"Ian, are you okay?" She asks, putting a hand on his back. He moans loudly in distress. "Ian, what's going on? Why are you getting home at ten?"

"Am I a bad lover?" He asks.

"What?" She pushes him on his side. "Of course not."

"Not...sexually," He says. "Am I a bad boyfriend?"

"The same answer applies." Melanie says with concern. "Ian, why are you thinking like this?"

"Just my head." He says. He falls back onto his face, this time landing on his pillow. Melanie sighs, deciding they'll talk more in the morning, but as she lies back down, she stares at the ceiling, questioning why on earth her other half is doubting himself.


	7. Chapter 7- Closet Phone Calls

"Um, Wes?" The editor turns to the voice, to see it came from Melanie, who is standing by his desk. Anthony and Lasercorn peer around the corner to eavesdrop as to why Melanie is here so early most of the people who work here haven't arrived.

"Hey, what's up?" He asks.

"Has Ian come into work yet?" She asks. Anthony and Lasercorn exchange a quick glance of question.

"Not to my knowledge." Melanie's face drops at Wes' answer. "What's going on, Mel?" He stands up, preparing to have a serious conversation with her, but she takes a step back. "Are you two alright?" Melanie, now with tears in her eyes, shrugs. "If he hurt you-"

"No, Wes." Melanie puts her hand up to stop him. "Just, do you have my phone number?"

"Yeah.." He replies warily.

"Okay, just call me when- if, he comes in." She turns around to leave, but Mari walks in.

"Hey Melanie, what are you-" Mari's expression turns concerned when she realizes the tears in her friend's eyes. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing." Melanie smiles, then walks past her towards the exit.

"Melanie!" Wes calls, but she doesn't turn around.

"Damn it, this is my fault." Lasercorn mutters, giving himself and Anthony away. He walks over to Wes and Mari.

"What are you talking about?" Mari asks.

"Something that happened when the guys went out." He says. "I'm gonna go find Ian."

"There's still a chance he might come to the office." Anthony says.

"And if that happens, text me. In fact," Lasercorn turns to Wes. "Do not call Melanie if Ian comes. Call me."

"Why? What even happened?" Wes asks.

"Just trust me." Lasercorn says. "Promise you'll call me, not Mel?"

"Lasercorn," Mari starts.

"Don't tell me to be reasonable because I'm nothing if I'm not irrational." He says. He pats Wes' head, then runs out, just as Sohinki walks in.

"Whoa, slow down tiger." Sohinki says as Lasercorn pushes past him, then laughs. He walks up to Mari.

"How are you, darling?" He asks. Mari shakes her head at him.

"Don't call me darling." She snaps, flustered. She walks away, and Sohinki looks at Anthony and Wes for help.

"What did I do?" He asks. Wes scoffs and turns back to his computer, and Anthony walks back into the office he shares with Ian, leaving Sohinki as confused as ever.

* * *

Mari sits in the supply closet, hiding from everyone to make this call. She selects the number in her contact list, and it doesn't even take one ring before the person picks up.

"Oh my gosh, did Ian show?" Melanie's voice is frantic.

"No, Mel." Mari says. She hears a sound of disappointment from the other end. "Anyway, what's going on?" Melanie sighs.

"Ian...Ian's been gone since Saturday morning." She says, tears in her voice. Mari bites her lip to keep from gasping. "He's only texted me once, and that was on Sunday. Something about needing time to think."

"Oh, Mel," Mari sighs.

"I've got another call coming. Bye." Mari doesn't even have time to protest her friend before the call is over. There's a knock on the door in a moment, and Mari doesn't respond.

"Mari, I know you're in there." Sohinki's voice is less than settling, but still she doesn't respond. Sohinki opens the door anyway.

"Matt." She says. Sohinki shuts the door behind him, as there's room enough for two if he sits on a box.

"I'm sorry." He says. Mari looks up swiftly from her twiddling thumbs.

"For what?" She asks.

"I'm not sure exactly." He says. "But it's obvious I've hurt or offended you in some way, and that has never been my intention."

"My gosh, Sohinki." She says. "You're so courteous. You didn't do anything, I'm flustered with Mr. and Ms. Hecox."

"What, Mel and Ian?" He asks.

"Yeah." She kisses his cheek. "But it's nothing. Let's go outside before people think we're making out in here."

"Well, as long as they think that." He says. Mari playfully hits him.

"No, thanks. Later."

* * *

Lasercorn stands in the doorway of the near-empty arcade for a minute, watching Ian aggressively play air hockey with a nineteen year old Lasercorn doesn't recognize. Ian wins, and the teen is upset.

"What?! A four-winning streak!" He shouts. Ian chuckles. "How did you-" The teen cuts off upon seeing Lasercorn watching them.

"What's wrong?" Ian asks.

"Ian, do you have a brother?" He asks.

"A brother?" Ian asks. The teen points to Lasercorn. Ian turns and sees him, then sighs. "Ryan, I'll be back in a few minutes. Work on your aiming." Ryan nods, brushing some bangs- which strongly resembles Anthony's old cut -out of his face, as Ian walks over to Lasercorn.

"Who's that?" Lasercorn asks.

"Some kid that wanted someone to play air hockey with." Ian says. "How'd you know I came here, and more importantly why did you follow me?"

"I know you better than you know yourself, dick." Lasercorn says. "And to answer your second question, Melanie came in looking for you." Ian's eyes widen, then grow stern.

"Of course she did." He says. "But I told her I need time to think." Lasercorn stares at him a moment, the clanging of a hockey puck and sounds of games in the arcade going off.

"About what?" Lasercorn insists. "About what happened? Because there's not much to think about." Ian doesn't answer, just sighs. "Alright, where are you even staying?"

"None of your business, David." Ian snaps. Lasercorn's expression changes to match is hurt and anger.

"Things weren't supposed to happen this way." He fumes, teeth gritted.

"But they did." Ian walks out, and Lasercorn, eyes shut tight, hears Ryan running over.

"Wait, Ian!" He shouts. Lasercorn opens his eyes, and Ryan looks at him. "What happened?"

"Just...watch out for yourself, kid." Lasercorn says, then walks away. He hears one last sentence from Ryan.

"Oh, fuck, I hope he's alright."

Lasercorn, and mutters a sentence under his breath. "Me too, kid."

* * *

**Okay guys, quick Author's Note here; if it seems like the story is focusing too much on the Iancorn plot, than let me know. But there will be chapters focused on each plot line, the Iancorn one is just happening so much faster than I intended. Next chapter will definitely focus more on Marhinki, though.**


	8. Chapter 8- Restless

**I'd just like to make a disclaimer here: I do not think Peter is horrible, nor do I dislike him in any way. He seems very sweet from what I can tell, and I do not think in a million years that he would hurt Mari. It's just a cheap thing I did to start the story. Anyway, onto the chapter.**

* * *

"Are you worried about Ian?" Mari's voice catches the attention of Sohinki, who is the smaller spoon as he requested.

"I'm sure he's just working some things out." He murmurs, trying to get to sleep.

"Okay." Mari's body relaxes again, and Sohinki snuggles back comfortably. In a moment, though, Mari sighs again and Sohinki sits up in her bed.

"You wanna talk?" He asks. Mari sighs again, sitting up.

"No, I'm kind of restless, though." She says. Sohinki doesn't answer; he just puts on his slippers while Mari gets up.

"Let's go for a walk." He says.

* * *

The night is cold, but Sohinki enjoys it, although he'd rather be in bed. But Mari is obviously concerned and unable to sleep, so he decides this is nice.

Mari tells him about a park down the street from her place, about five minutes from her place walking. They decide to go there, and Sohinki, checking his phone to see it's quarter past eleven, realizes he'll be up later than expected.

When they reach the park, Mari lays the big jacket she was wearing on the grass, and they sit on it. Sohinki puts his arm out, and Mari sighs, his jacket wrapped around the both of them keeping warm. The two, despite efforts otherwise, start drifting off.

* * *

"Mariko?" A voice snaps Sohinki awake, and he immediately realizes he can't feel his nose. His sleepy mind can only focus on that as Mari abruptly stands up and starts talking to someone in the dark. Sohinki rubs his lifeless snout as chatter goes on, until a shoe kicks him in the leg.

"Matt, this is..." Mari's looking down at him. "Well, you know Peter." Sohinki, shame suddenly heating his face- which includes his nose -again, stands up unsteadily. He almost falls over, but Peter catches his wrist.

"You alright, buddy?" Peter says. Sohinki jerks his hand away, not wanting to be touched by Peter. Peter seems slightly offended, and Sohinki notices the woman on Peter's arm for the first time, who is looking at Sohinki with disgust. "So Mariko, what are you doing sleeping in a park at one in the morning?"

"Oh, the two of us just lost track of time, you know, and fell asleep." Mari nods, clearly embarrassed.

"Well, this is Ally." Peter says. Ally shakes hands with Mari, but rejects Sohinki's offer.

"Honey," Ally says to Mari. "While I understand why Peter dumped you," Both Mari and Peter flush bright red. "You could do so much better than this piece of dog shit."

"Hey now," Sohinki starts.

"I love him." Mari says, and Sohinki feels some unidentifiable emotion flood every one of his senses. Peter, in a way that seems so hypocritical to Sohinki that he can't comprehend the notion that it's genuine, has a flash of hurt cross his face. "And I have to say, he's better looking than you." That gets to Sohinki. Because in his mind, it's a blatant lie.

"Well, sugar," Ally keeps the pet names up as she reaches in her purse, then pulls out two business cards. "I run a dating service, so I could find each of you someone that, well, fits your levels." Sohinki feels his hands burning, and doesn't take the card.

"I'm sorry, but Mari and I are in a relationship." He says. "I don't know why you're trying to insult me, but I really don't care. So back off, _sugar_." The eyes of the two ladies are wide in shock at Sohinki's firm response.

"We should really get going, I guess." Peter says. "Right, Ally?" He and Ally kiss, for an uncomfortably long time, before walking away. Mari groans.

"I'm sorry." She says. Sohinki shrugs.

"It's fine." He says, then yawns. "Besides, if they hadn't shown up, we'd have forgotten to go home." Mari starts shivering.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Sohinki sighs, sitting at his desk on Tuesday. He glances over at Jovenshire- the only one in the room while Lasercorn films a bonus video -who is editing his next personal channel video. He notices the light hitting him perfectly, and his eyes are dark and pretty. Sohinki groans, either because he just found his best friend attractive for a moment, or just because his best friend is more attractive than himself.

"Joshua?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I attractive?"

"Drop-dead gorgeous." Joven replies without missing a beat.

"I'm serious." Sohinki says. Joven saves his work, then rolls over on his chair.

"What's got you down?" He asks.

"Mari and I ran into Peter yesterday." Sohinki doesn't correct himself, but technically it was this morning. Joven frowns slightly.

"Sure he's attractive," Joven starts. "But he's a jerk. You really think Mari would choose him over you? I wouldn't bet that in a million years."

"You're just being nice." Sohinki mutters, his posture suffering from his attitude.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" Joven asks.

"Rate me on a scale of one to ten. In hotness, not '_personality_'."

"Two thousand."

"Joven!"

"What do you expect of me?" Joven defends. "You'd have to find someone who's into dudes." Sohinki grunts.

"Fine...has anyone found Ian yet?" Joven lets out a chuckle at Sohinki's comment, but Lasercorn, who just walked in, frowns.

"He's not gay." He says. Sohinki and Joven turn to him.

"For you, he is." Joven teases. "_Iancorn_?"

"Ha ha, not funny." Lasercorn says. "He's not really gay."

"I guess his loyalty to Melanie does prove that." Sohinki says. Joven nods, but Lasercorn's hands tighten, and he stalks away without another word.

"L- Lasercorn?" Joven glances at Sohinki when their friend doesn't respond to his name. Both shrug, wondering what just occurred within Lasercorn's head.

* * *

"Hey, Ian, it's been four days since anyone's seen you." Anthony's voice mail, although spoken in a lighthearted tone, doesn't feel justified, but he couldn't keep himself from at least trying to check on his brother. "Where you been, man? Just, call me back soon. I'm willing to listen." He lets out a sigh. "You know I am. I'll see you later." He ends it and sighs, for once in his life not looking forward to seeing Pip after work.

* * *

A sigh exits Ian's mouth as he pats the soft, old couch. Filming in bulk causes the original duo to go without entering the Smosh house for up to several weeks at a time, so he's enjoyed having the place all to himself. He falls on the couch, letting himself, if only for a minute, be enveloped in memories of prancing around with his best friend.

But still, with everything happening, it's not the same as it was nine years ago, or even two years ago. He's not the same. He opens his eyes, and wanders in circles around the house. Looking in the old rooms, going through the cabinets for food as the refrigerator isn't running at the moment. Finally he opens the door to the garage, and glances at the monster consuming the garage that is their mail pile. And in the middle of it, a red striped barber shop pole. He smiles at it, at all the fun that it has caused with joking around. Then he frowns. _Cheated with my future wife._ A wave of guilt hits him, and he goes back inside.

He falls back onto the couch, hoping to fall asleep. But slumber isn't restful as he thinks of one drunken night, and how he is hurting Lasercorn and Melanie because of one mistake.


	9. Chapter 9- Drunken Flashbacks

**Note: this chapter is a flashback, which is why it is in _italics._ onto the story: what really happened between Iancorn.**

* * *

"_I...couldn't do it to her." I halfway paid attention to Sohinki and Anthony's conversation, keeping an eye on Ian as he talked to some girl, hoping he's not being an idiot. I sighed, wondering if I should take action when he leaned closer to her. I jumped off of my bar stool when he kissed her._

"_Ian, what the hell is wrong with you!?" I shouted. I grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back._

"_Ew, your friend is super drunk." The woman said._

"_Ma'am, I am so sorry." I apologized on his behalf._

"_Pff, Laser is prettier than you anyway." Ian muttered. I dragged him away to a separate stool._

"_Ian, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" I said. _

"_I shtill wanna song, Iancorn." My frustration grew at the fact that he couldn't even say my name. "Ha, Iancorn." He started giggling, and I accepted that there was no arguing with this one, not in the state he was in. I calmed myself, and returned to the guys, supporting Ian with one of his arms around my shoulders._

"_Alright, I'm gonna take this one home." I said._

"_No, I alridy shaid, I' fine." He hiccuped, then went slack, falling to the floor. My face started burning with anger at him, so I gave up on him being of any use to supporting himself, scooped him up, and tossed him over my shoulder. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't that hard for me._

"_Sure you are, dickhead." I sighed. _

"_Alright, see ya." Anthony gave a little wave, seeing I had it handled, and I walked out._

* * *

"_You're damn lucky Christine is out of town, ya jackass." I said after dumping Ian on my couch. His drunkenness had gotten the best of me, and I was tired of being kind. He shifted, barely stable but very determined to prove otherwise._

"_I wanna do somethin' fun, Laser." He murmured. _

"_You've had plenty of fun tonight, Ian." I replied. I walked over to my hall closet to get him a blanket, as by then it was clear that he'd be staying the night. As I turned to walk back, he had stumbled over to follow me._

"_Hey, pretty-eyes." He smiled._

"_You are so drunk." I scoffed, walking him back to the couch. I forced him to lay down, then tossed him the blanket. _

"_Laser," He caught my attention before I could go to bed. "Will you tuck me in?" As I looked back, I saw his blue beauties pleading me to do it, so I returned to his side, unable to say no. I knelt down, reaching over his shoulder to tuck the blanket in, but he sat up. _

"_Ian, how do you expect me to-"_

"_Cuddle." He interrupted. I sighed, hoping it would help him pass the fuck out. So I stood up, and sat on the couch with him. I let him lean on my shoulder and he wrapped his arms around my lower torso._

"_Only for you." I told him, draping the blankets over us. After about five minutes, when I began to think he had fallen asleep, his head tilted up and he looked at me._

"_I love you." He said._

"_Oh, my goodness." I patted his head at his ridiculousness. But I couldn't just pat his head in response when he kissed me. _

_Despite him making attempts otherwise, it only lasted a second before I pushed him away, laughing. He couldn't possibly have been serious, although this story would be hilarious to share with the guys and Mari. He whimpered, rejected in his drunkenness, and curled up, back facing the outside of the couch._

* * *

_I stretched. It had been a long night, and I was not looking forward to convince the most likely hungover Ian that he had to get up. But something was nice, after being alone in my house for the past week with my wife on business, about knowing someone would be there to say good morning. It was, in a way, a small bit of comfort._

"_Hey, Laser." He was already awake and sitting up when I walked out of my bedroom. He was twiddling his thumbs. He never does that unless he's mortified, but I figured it was just because of how drunk he got._

"_'Morning, drunkie." I teased. His face turned to me abruptly, and a look of mild horror and intense shame was riding it. _

"_Relax, it was just a joke." I immediately turned serious. "Ian, what are you-"_

"_We kissed." Oh. So he remembered. Although I didn't really kiss back, I nod._

"_So? You were flaming drunk. You also kissed some girl at the bar, doesn't mean-" I cut off, as he'd never looked more fearful. _

"_I...what!?" He shouted. "Did you tell Melanie?!"_

"_What? No." I consoled him. "Is that what you're worried about? I think she'll forgive you; it was, after all, nothing." His eyes flashed in something quick I might define as hurt._

"_Nothing." He nodded slightly. "Right."_

"_...yeah.." I nodded also, questioning his sudden odd and retracted behavior. _

"_So, anyway." He almost laughed. "Where were we drinking?"_

"_The bar three streets down." I answered. _

"_Alright, I'm...I'm gonna go get my car." He started for the door._

"_Ian, I could drive you, you must be tired after all." He ignored my offer, so I followed. And as I saw him walking down the street, I came to a conclusion. _

_We would not be sharing this story._


	10. Chapter 10- Given Up

Anthony holds the frame, looking at the picture it holds with concern and worry. Two eighteen year olds in what they had referred to as dresses when the photo was taken, hands held in fists above their heads, while the shorter one's mom held the camera and told them; "Say, graduates!" He sighs, tossing the picture of himself and Ian back onto his desk, missing the time only a few years after the start of their YouTube channel, when he and Ian were close. Told each other everything about girls they figured out, because heaven knows the two of them needed any help they could get. Now Ian's off, just as confused as he is confusing, missing and scaring Melanie to death.

A knock grabs Anthony out of his memories and he glances up at the door, which has Ian's desk next to it. Wes walks in, a nervous wreck.

"Anthony, Ian has been gone a week and a half." He says. "I can't fudge the numbers anymore. I have to hold Gametime, Game Bang; everything is going on hold until Ian is back."

"Wes," Anthony sighs.

"Not to mention the smosh channel," Wes starts pacing in Anthony's office. "Lunchtime with Smosh, hell, weren't you two planning on recording Youtubers React next week?" Anthony solemnly nods.

"The only thing we can do is wait." Anthony says. Wes' hands clench into fists.

"You don't do anything around here!" He yells. "I fucking need some help! I appreciate the promotion as head editor but it's fucking frustrating when the others have no fucking clue as to what the hell is going on, and you're never here! And the times that you are, you don't do anything to help us at all! I've normally got things handled but Anthony, we have to face the facts. Ian has given up on us."

"Shut up." Anthony snaps, resistant to just anyone insulting his best friend of over a decade. And just to spite Wes, he adds; "And what's with the language? You're normally goody two shoes." Wes takes Anthony by surprise when he jumps forward, grabs him by the collar, and pulls him to his feet.

"I haven't slept in eight days, you asshole!" He shouts. "I've been too busy spending my time calling people, working late, texting and emailing Ian as much as possible, not to mention trying to scrape up whatever is left of my social life, to get any rest! So when I start cursing, I've got a good _fucking_ reason!" Anthony, when Wes is this close to his face, recognizes the circles under the editor's eyes, the red and obvious vessels, and his hardly shaven face. Still, he doesn't soften his tone.

"Go home." He says.

"_What_?"

"Let go of me and go home, and I won't fire you." He says. "I've got things handled now."

"Yeah fucking right." Wes says, but releases him, and Anthony stumbles back slightly.

"Home." Anthony says. Wes huffs, then walks out. Anthony waits a second before glancing out the door of his office to see Cliff looking on, worried, as Wes shoves some of his possessions from his desk into a box, then walks out without a word. Anthony sighs, and goes back into his office with one sentence haunting him.

_Ian has given up on us._

* * *

Mari dragging Sohinki to a small house in Sacramento wasn't how he planned to spend his Tuesday night, but he doesn't fight too much anyway. He actually hasn't been to Ian and Melanie's place in a while, although if it were up to him he wouldn't be coming under these circumstances.

Mari's knocks are less than inviting, and Sohinki gets the feeling that she's tried this before. However, the door opens with haste and there stands Melanie. It's obvious she tried her best to look decent, as her hair is brushed and her clothes are on rather than pajamas, but there are little things that give it away. Her sleepless eyes, lack of makeup, and the fact that the top and bottom buttons on her shirt are undone.

"Why is Sohinki here?" She bites. "You don't normally bring him."

"Because I knew he'd be my ticket for you opening the door." Mari tells her as she walks inside, uninvited. Melanie looks at Sohinki sharply.

"Did you know this?" She snaps. Sohinki shakes his head. Melanie grunts. "Well, Mari's not gonna leave, and I don't want you out in the cold." She waves him in.

"Thanks." He says. As they go in, they see Mari is already starting to make soup, and has set the box she brought on the couch. Sohinki sits next to it, and opens it to look inside.

"Mel, the pajamas you wanted to buy last month are in there. Change." Mari orders. Sohinki nods in complete understanding of why they came.

"Oh, Mari." Melanie sighs.

"Do it." Mari demands. Mel groans, but does reach into the box. She pulls out a set of PJ's that Sohinki does agree about; they are cute, with little ducklings on them. She walks into her room just as Mari walks over and sets a tray with soup, carrots, and three cups of milk on it.

"Is she finally changing?" Mari asks.

"Yeah." Sohinki sighs. Mari sits next to him, patting his shoulder.

"She really needs us." She tells him.

"I know. But I'm kind of worried about Ian, too." Sohinki says.

"Well," Mari leans forward to pick up a carrot. "If he wants to continue to be a dick, the least we can do is help Mel out."

"Hey guys." Mel's voice is quiet, and Sohinki turns around abruptly to see her standing in purple pajamas with tigers on them, and his heart breaks a little at her innocence. She walks over, and sits on the middle of the couch in between the couple.

"What movie? Tonight is about you." Mari tells Mel.

"You mean about Ian.." Sohinki murmurs in a voice he wishes went unnoticed. But all he receives as indication that someone heard is Melanie flashes him a weakened glance.

"Avengers." She says, not taking her eyes away for a moment. Mari doesn't seem to notice, and plays the movie. Sohinki tries to find something to say and opens his mouth, but Melanie shakes her head at him in hurt before facing the movie and picking up the soup.

* * *

Three and a half movies in, the trio have laughed and cried a little too much. Melanie is worn out, and yawns.

"Thanks." She says. "I actually feel a lot better. Maybe I should try to move on." Sohinki's heart clenches; this wasn't his intention. He didn't intend to turn Mel against Ian or anything, but it seems he didn't require too much assistance. "But you two are probably tired. Get home."

"You sure you're fine?" Sohinki asks. Melanie looks at him coldly, and takes a moment to reply.

"Yeah, I am."

* * *

The drive to Sohinki's is a quiet one. Several times he feels the urge to speak to Mari as she drives, but something keeps him quiet. Her stiff posture as she watches the road, or slight- he wouldn't even notice if he didn't know her so well -frown she's wearing.

But as she pulls up to his place, Mari breaks the silence.

"That was a dick comment."

Oh. So she did hear as well.

"I'm sorry."

"That's not an apology."

"What do you want from me?" Sohinki bursts. "I never meant it!"

"Than why did you say it?" Mari snaps. Sohinki sits there in quiet, trying to find his words.

"I don't know."

A sigh. That's what Mari gives him. After that, an answer.

"I'll forgive you if you apologize to Melanie." She says.

"Of course." Sohinki nods. Before getting out, his interest peaks as to why Mari- who, while hardly holding an irrational grudge, has never been an extremely forgiving person -is willing to put this past so easily. So he asks.

"Because, Matt," She lets out another sigh and replies before saying good night. "Some times people say things they don't really feel."


End file.
